As You Wish: A Fairy Tail Remix of the Princess Bride
by Kanshu
Summary: "She wanted adventure. There were the general tales every child heard at bedtime, far away lands, magical creatures and true love. But even as a young girl Lucy thought that true love was the silliest of them all."
1. Introduction

**Hello! The Princess Bride is one of my favorite books/movies of all time, and I had a thought of doing the story but with the characters from fairy tail since I'm slightly obsessed with the show at the moment. Please tell me what you think and if the idea is interesting enough to continue, or if the characters are too much like the ones in the movie. Thanks for reading! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR PRINCESS BRIDE**

* * *

"When I was your age, television was called books."  
― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Humble. Boring. Dreary. Lucy often thought of these words and their endless synonyms to describe her everyday life. She lived on a small farm with her father, in the countryside. Everyday was the same. Get up, Get dressed, Feed Buttercup, Milk Buttercup, Collect firewood, Bring water from the well... The list was a large one. Riding her horse, Plue, seemed like her only escape from her own personal hell. Lucy Hearftlila longed for something different to occur in her continuous cycle. She wanted adventure. There were the general tales every child heard at bedtime, far away lands, magical creatures and true love. But even when she was younger, Lucy thought that true love was the silliest of them all. True love? There was no such thing. Not even her mother and father had loved one another, for it was an arranged marriage. The only part of Lucy's life that could even be considered 'adventurous' was the fact that her farm hand had pink hair. Natsu Dragneel, the boy her father hired to help Lucy with the chores. His hair wasn't even his most outrageous feature. Natsu was loud and childish, and if he hadn't been such a cheap worker, her father would have cut him loose a long time ago. But Lucy knew that even his willingness to work for almost no money was not the real reason he was kept around. Natsu had stumbled upon their estate a long time ago, after being abandoned by his family. Natsu had been their farm hand and illegitimate family member for the past 10 years. It seemed the only time of day that Lucy's godforsaken routine would get easier was when Natsu was there, ready to take on all the firewood she could throw at him. That was his most admirable trait in Lucy's opinion. He didn't let life get him down, and he always had hope for a better future. Even though Lucy did respect Natsu, she took special pleasure in the fact that she could always boss him around, and that he would comply. He didn't always comply with ease, but in the end, he would never say no. Part of her said that it was only because he was the farm boy, and he had to do what she asked, but another, deeper, part of her said that he didn't always have to do what she said, but did anyways. Lucy looked at Natsu expectantly, and started to swing off her horse.

"Shine Plue's saddle would you? I'm taking him back out tomorrow."

Natsu sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Lucy smirked.

"What was that_ farm boy_? I couldn't hear you." Lucy gave the word farm boy extra emphasis, as she had called him that since they were children.

"As you wish your _majesty_." Natsu gave the word majesty just as much or more emphasis. He bowed dramatically and his voice reeked of sarcasm. Lucy only giggled and walked away. Natsu shook his head at her as he swept the stable.

* * *

Lucy hauled the heavy wooden buckets full of water from the well, heaving and sweating, making dramatic movements as she dragged herself up the hill. She recognized a figure in the distance at the top, rushing down to meet her.

"HEY LUCY!" The figure yelled, waving with giant gestures.

"FARM BOY! COME HELP ME WITH THESE BUCKETS!" Lucy screamed back at him, not sure if he would be able to hear her from so far down the hill. The figure sped up and soon his hands were replacing hers and picking up the buckets with ease.

"As you wish." Natsu winked while he spoke, but Lucy swore she could feel something deeper in his words, and it was warm and fuzzy.

* * *

Lucy decided now was the time to figure out these feelings. She felt warm inside when he would say those magic words. 'As you wish.' But Natsu was like a brother... Right? Funny, she didn't know sisters ogled their brothers while they chopped wood, shirtless. Her sigh was loud and heavy as she let her shoulders sink. Natsu entered the small hut to grab a shovel, but Lucy grabbed his arm, stopping him. Now was the time to finally let her heart speak.  
Lucy hesitated before speaking softly.

"Hey, wait."

"Uh, yes?" Natsu had a wide-eyed confusion in his eyes as he watched his childhood friend closely.

"C-could you get me that pitcher?" Lucy pointed to the pitcher right above her head, and turned her face away quickly so he wouldn't see her getting flustered. Why was her heart pounding so hard?

"Lucy, you can reach tha-" Natsu paused. Lucy did not dare to look back at him, and waited as they sat in silence for a few seconds before she heard a light tap when the bottom of the pitcher landed against the table's surface.

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 1: We're Going To Start A War

***Edit* Thanks to the watchful Celtika82, for catching my slip up. Anyways, here is chapter 1, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I love you,' Buttercup said. 'I know this must come as something of a surprise to you, since all I've ever done is scorn you and degrade you and taunt you, but I have loved you for several hours now, and every second, more. "

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

As Lucy walked towards the well, she thought about the events that had happened 3 days before. She knew now, that when Natsu said 'As you wish' he meant 'I love you'. Lucy's realization made approaching him seem much different. Love? What frivolous garbage. Her father taught her long ago not to go looking for such things, that responsibility and handwork were more valuable in life. But the more Lucy thought about it, the more she thought love wasn't so bad. She wanted to feel this warm and fuzzy feeling always. it was bliss, knowing Natsu felt the same. How funny it was to her that love could convince her of its magic with such ease. But doubt planted its seed in Lucy's head as well. How was she supposed to act around hi now? Lucy stopped lowering the bucket down the well and watched him in the distance. He had his scarf around his head and his shirt discarded by the stump he now chopped wood on. His muscles defined and rippled deliciously when he brought the axe down onto the wood, chopping it in half expertly. His sweat glistened in the sunlight and traced his body as it made its way further down... A sharp splash drew Lucy out of her haze as she realized she dropped her bucket completely while watching Natsu just chop wood. Lucy swore and put her hand over her chest, trying to regulate her breathing. Such perverse thoughts, but how could she ignore him? Lucy blushed to herself and directed her attention back to her bucket, pulling it up, and doing more thinking. She scoffed aloud. when love came into the picture, she caught herself thinking a lot more. How bothersome. Her face shaped into a slight pout and she and walked back up the hill, only one bucket this time.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" Natsu waved and shouted, startling her out of her thoughts. She barely even noticed that she had walked so far and that she passed him.

"S-shouldn't you be chopping wood? Get back to that!" Lucy spluttered, caught off guard by his question. She turned away from him in a hurry, heading to the house.

* * *

Lucy walked to the stable in the early morning, and she could feel the fresh mist hit her face while she did. Plue munched on hay when Lucy came for him. Lucy let a smile spread on her face as she skipped putting on his saddle and threw a blanket on her horse. She grabbed his mane and pulled herself up, settling into the crook of his back. Lucy directed Plue out of the stable and onto the road. and for a few minutes they just simply walked. But Lucy noticed a figure in the distance, and kicked Plue with a gentle thump to get him to speed up. As the figure became closer, she saw it carrying a small sack, swaying limply as they walked. When they were close enough, Lucy tugged on Plue's mane to get him to slow down, and she began to speak.

"Hey! Are you lost?" This road was hidden away from most travelers, since it connected to her property from the back. It led to town, and out further into the forest. it was quicker than the more commonly known road on the other side of her land. When Lucy would go on rides, she would take this road to get away from the normal traffic. When the traveler turned around, it made a lot more sense.

"Oh, hey farm boy. I thought you were a lost... Wait. shouldn't you be doing chores right now? Dad's gonna be mad." Lucy chuckled, but Natsu did not look amused.

"What? Whats wrong?" Lucy felt worried now. Natsu always came right on time or sometimes even, early.

"I'm not going back to your place." Natsu's voice quivered as he spoke, and Lucy could see his hands shaking. What had gotten into him?

"What? don't be silly. What happened to you? Is someone making you say this?" Lucy's voice wavered now. Leaving? Out of the question. Natsu was always there. Always. She dismounted Plue and walked to Natsu, and looked into his eyes.

"No, not that. I just... I want to make my way in the world. I don't want to live off of you and your dad for the rest of my life." Natsu avoided her gaze and bit his lip. He was lying, and she knew.

"Sorry, Natsu, but you are a terrible liar. Plus, I'm not gonna let you leave. Nothing would feel right without you." Lucy wouldn't let him leave. Running off without saying goodbye? Now that was ridiculous. Natsu turned his head back to face hers. His expression pained and determined.

"How am I supposed to live on my own, independently? I can't, because I'm with you guys 90% of the time. I have to leave Luce." Lucy flinched at her old nickname. Nothing like that ever mattered to him before, why now?

"B-but, how am I supposed to tell you I love you if you're gone?" Lucy whispered into the cold air, not being able to stop the words before they came. Natsu grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the tears flow freely onto his shirt.

"You're right, I am lying. I-I just want to take care of you Lucy. I want to give you everything you want, because I love you too. Got it?" Natsu stroked her head while he spoke, letting Lucy sob into his arms. Lucy pulled away from him and looked up.

"You come straight back to me. No dawdling, you come right back." Lucy still cried as she held his hands in hers. Just then he wiped a falling tear from her cheek and took her chin into his hand, guiding her to head closer to his. She felt an ache in her heart she didn't know was there until right that moment diminish when their lips finally touched. She leaned in and pulled him closer to her. The kiss was slow gentle, and most of all, loving. In a word, it was perfect. Natsu pulled away, and grinned that signature grin.

"As you wish."

* * *

"I am your Prince and you will marry me," Humperdinck said.  
Buttercup whispered, "I am your servant and I refuse."  
"I am you Prince and you cannot refuse."  
"I am your loyal servant and I just did."  
"Refusal means death."  
"Kill me then."  
― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

7 months later, Lucy received news that the Dread Pirate Mavis had rampaged her beloved farm boy's ship, and everyone knew that Dread Pirate Mavis left no survivors. Lucy did not cry, she only felt empty. For days she did not sleep or eat, and only looked out her window to the ocean. True Love was foolish, just like her father told her. True love did not exist.

Only a few months after that, did Prince Loke visit her village. Everyone got a notification a week before to meet in the town square, even those who lived on the outskirts. He picked her among the crowd and said that she would be his bride. Lucy had no choice but to accept, for the prince could pick whoever he desired as his wife, it was law. Lucy lived in the castle for the next 6 years, and spent her days wandering the vast estate in fancy dresses and crowns. It was even more flavorless than her previous life. Of course Plue came with Lucy, by great fuss and demand when she did leave. If she did not walk, she rode. She might've been engaged to the selfish prince, but that did not mean she would spend any time with him, or love him, because to Lucy, love was only a ghost of her past.

Lucy walked down the long corridor with no purpose, skimming the wall with her fingers and dragging her feet. The Prince appeared at the other end of the hall, walking towards her. She turned to walk the other way, not wanting to speak to him. But Loke caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"Lovely day, wouldn't you say so, Lucy?" Lucy hated to speak to him, for he never had anything interesting to say. Their conversations were long, but filled with silence.

"Yes, sire." Loke frowned at her words.

"Oh Lucy, haven't I told you to call me Loke? I am your fiancé, we should speak familiarly." Lucy kept a still face on the outside but scowled and cursed on the inside.

"Yes, Loke." The prince smiled and let go of her arm.

"That's better. Say, were you planning on riding today? It could brighten your mood." Lucy pulled out of her pout. Riding? Why did he care?

"If that would suit you sir- I mean, Loke." Lucy constantly spoke in short phrases, not wanting to say more than she needed to.

"Yes, I think it would suit the both of us. Remember to be back by supper." Loke walked away, towards his office, and Lucy shuffled to the stables where Plue was kept.

"Hello, Plue. Do you want to go out for a bit?" Lucy cooed to her horse and rubbed his nose. This was the only creature she trusted and loved in the world. She grabbed the saddle and mounted her horse, bolting out of the stables and away from her prison.

Lucy rode away from any village or civilization, and towards her safe place. The field where the grass was green and the flowers bright. When she turned into the valley, there stood three people, right in the middle. Two men, and a giant woman. One man had dark midnight blue hair and brooding eyes. Lucy's eye widened when she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. The woman was taller than both the men, and her long scarlet hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked fierce and strong. The last man was taller than the other man but still shorter than the woman, He had short blonde hair and a scar running down the left side of the face. He looked desperate as he spoke.

"Excuse me miss, we're traveling performers, and we have gotten lost. Are there any villages or people nearby?" As he spoke, the woman walked towards her.

"No... there isn't anything anywhere, not for miles." Lucy was unaware of the woman now even closer to her, only focusing on the strange man in front of her. His innocent act dropped and a devious smiled came upon his lips.

"Good. Then no one will be able to hear you scream."

Lucy turned around to see the woman's hands curled around her neck pressing hard into two spots on either side. At the last-minute she choked out a squeak before falling over, unconscious.

* * *

Lucy woke up on a boat, her hands and feet bound tightly. She sat there, dazed while the woman who had choked her before studied her.

"Erza, don't stare, it's rude." The man with a scar walked over to Lucy and Erza, pointing at the wheel to signal he wanted Erza to leave them alone.

"Hello, highness. I suppose you are wondering why you are here with us. Allow me to explain. I am Laxus, and you are going to help me start a war."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It is much appreciated :D **


	3. Chapter 2: You Know What That Sound Is?

**Here we are, chapter 3. Tell me what you think of my character choice and if you are enjoying the story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for reading! DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCESS BRIDE OR FAIRY TAIL. **

* * *

"Do you know what that sound is, Highness? Those are the Shrieking Eels - if you doubt me, just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh."  
- William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Laxus, Erza and Gray were Lucy's captors. Laxus recruited Erza and Gray to help him spark a war in exchange for money. Lucy didn't know much about Laxus, except that he was from a distant continent, and wanted to spark old rivalry between Fiore and Edolas back into action. Erza was an outcast from a place where everyone was short. By being taller than not only them, but taller than other people, she was thrown into isolation and slavery as a child, only used for her strength and height. Laxus took advantage of her vulnerability and took her in and hired her for little to no money. Gray was the other man, who stripped out of habit, one he learned from his deceased mentor. She taught him to fence and took him in after his parents abandoned him at her doorstep. One day a white-haired boy came and challenged her to a duel, and ended up taking her life. Gray seemed more than willing to retell the story and talk about his detailed revenge on the man with white hair. Laxus interrupted his lecture and spoke to Gray.

"You better not get comfortable with her around, we're killing her and leading Loke right to her, in Edolas. I've already sent the horse back with evidence of her kidnapping. He'll think they did it, and the war will begin!" Laxus grinned, but not the charming grin of her late beloved, but of an insane person.

"I didn't know we were going to kill her. This isn't right Laxus." This was the first time Lucy heard Erza speak. Her voice was deep and soft, but most of all, quiet, which surprised Lucy.

"Sorry Erza, but your morals were tossed out the window when you agreed to come with me. We're starting a war, and she will not be the last to die by our actions." Erza glared at Laxus and was about to say something, but Lucy caught all of their attention by speaking next.

"Loke will find you. He's the best tracker in all of fiore, and he will find you."Laxus turned to face the princess, a curious and amused look on his face.

"You think your love will save you? How adorable." Laxus scoffed at her.

"I never said he was my love. I said he would find you." Prince Loke was not her love, but he would find her, because she was his 'valuable possession.'

"I doubt it. By the time your horse has gotten back we will already be on our way out of Edolas. You see, our destination is just up ahead." Laxus pointed to a giant wall of rock ahead of their ship, and continued to speak.

"We'll be there by morning, so I sugesst you get some sleep." Lucy glared at him and leaned her head against the wall of the boat, waiting for tears to roll down her cheeks, but they never did.

* * *

"Hey, Laxus look." Gray's voice caught Lucy's attention as he motioned behind them to a boat that was close and pointed in their direction.

"It's just some guy. No big deal." Laxus turned away and sat down leaning back and relaxing.

"It's the middle of the night, in dangerous waters. You honestly think it's just some guy?" Gray raised his eyebrow and turned to look back at the other boat.

"Relax Gray, we're almost where we need to b-" Lucy saw the perfect chance. She lept out of the boat, trying to swim towards the other ship, hoping to seek refuge.

"Don't just sit around, go after her!" Laxus's voice was loud enough to hear from where Lucy was in the water, but she did not hear a splash after the demand. The restraints were making her progress slower, but Lucy kept moving through the water, away from the lunatics on the boat. Suddenly Lucy felt something brush up against her leg. Her paddles slowed and she looked around with caution. That's when she heard faint whining come from under the water. Muffled at first, but Lucy could definitely hear it getting louder. She looked up from her situation when Laxus began to shout to her from the boat.

"You know what that sound is highness? Those are the shrieking eels. If you come back now, we can keep you safe, but I'm not so sure the eels will be so generous." Lucy heard the whining become louder, and more like shrieking as the name implied. Eels swarmed around her and she could clearly see them now. They circled and snapped. She kicked one square in the face and swung her arms at another. Lucy regretted her act of bravery with every kick and swing.  
"I'm waiting, Highness. Would you like to come back yet? Erza is right here, ready to save you." Laxus gestured to the red-head who stripped most of her clothes off, waiting by the edge of the boat. Lucy looked back and forth between the boat and the eels. She would rather take her chances with the eels. Laxus cursed in the distance, and Erza jumped into the water anyways. Lucy felt her confidence decline and her dignity whither away and die. She did this to prove she could take care of herself, and that she wouldn't let herself be taken by some criminal mongrels. But as the eels began to take real nips at her, she knew the tough guy act wouldn't save her. Erza swam efficiently to Lucy, punching and fighting the eels and grabbing Lucy by the ropes that restrained her, lugging her through the water and back to the boat. As Erza swam, Lucy kicked to keep away the eels, as they still followed close behind. Erza climbed up the boat, leaving Lucy, and disappearing. Before Lucy could think much about it a rope came down in front of her. Lucy hesitated before reluctantly grabbing it. They pulled her up, and when she reached the top, Erza and Gray grabbed each arm and threw her back into the spot she had been in before. All three of them were breathing hard and Laxus was the first to speak to Lucy.

"Well, despite your dainty looking figure, you sure don't feel dainty." Laxus chuckled as he flicked Lucy's nose. Lucy scowled at him, her stare not wavering for a moment.

"Oh, did you want praise for your brashness? Your insurmountable courage for standing up to your cruel kidnappers? Get your head out of the clouds Highness. You're just a pest." Laxus spit and walked away, leaving Lucy fuming.

"I'm brave enough, compared to some." Lucy muttered under her breath. Laxus immediately turned around, and Lucy could see her words got everyone's attention. Erza turned to watch, her expression surprised. Grays face held an amused grin directed right at Laxus.

"Excuse me princess, I didn't quite catch that. Could you speak up?" Laxus's words were quiet, but danger was behind his words. Lucy's cold glare did not falter.

"I called you a coward." Lucy seemed collected on the outside, but on the inside she felt like a scared little girl. But If she couldn't show she wasn't just some damsel princess by escaping these bastards, she would tell it straight to the boss.

"Now those are brave words. Don't you remember that I plan to kill you? I don't have to make it quick." Laxus's words were threatening and slow.

"Oh yes, do kill me. then hide behind my corpse to start a war you don't even plan on fighting in, and let everyone else kill each other to solve your problems." Lucy turned her head, notifying she would not speak to him anymore. Laxus opened his mouth to retaliate, before he shut it and collected himself, and leaned into Lucy's face at an uncomfortable closeness.

"Have it your way, highness." He spat the last word out, as an insult, and Lucy took it just so, and it stung. Laxus walked away with a smirk on his face, and left Lucy still glaring. She vowed never to speak to these people again.

* * *

**I'm sorry my chapters are always so short, but I'm coming out with the three trials later today, which should be pretty long. So watch out for that. Again, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Man In Black

**This chapter veers off from the movie in many ways. I did it to stay true to the characters and how I think they would act in the situation. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter, so I don't spoil it before it happens. Enjoy, and as always, thank you for reading! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR PRINCESS BRIDE!**

* * *

"You are trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen, and I think it quite ungentlemanly."  
― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Gray watched in amused amazement at the fiery princess, who had just told off his boss. He would have laughed, but then Laxus would be on him. He turned to watch the strange boat, that seemed even closer than it was 40 minutes ago. He shook his head and decided that it was nobody of importance. They were at the cliffs faster than expected, and by morning Erza hauled the princess up the rope while gray and Laxus were close behind them. The girl had refused to be carried at first, and without saying one word, tried to climb on her own, but couldn't even make it 2 feet off the ground. Laxus laughed at her while Erza silently hooked the princess up to the harness on her back. Gray was the last on the rope, and when they were a good number of feet in the air, he noticed that the boat that followed them the night before was by theirs, and a man dressed and masked in black climbed after them.

"Hey Erza, someone is following us, speed up!" Laxus shouted at the women above them, after gray yelled it to him. Erza looked down and nodded, speeding up considerably, making enough room for both men to do the same. When Erza reached the top, Laxus climbed even faster, and simultaneously yelled down to gray.

"When I reach the top of the rope, you better hurry your ass, because I'm gonna be cutting it!" Laxus never stopped climbing as he instructed gray, and gray was much faster after these words. Laxus reached the top, and Gray was right behind him, even helping him cut the rope. The rope disconnected and slid off the cliff in a hurry. All four of them rushed to see if the man had survived. Laxus cursed and turned to gray.

"He didn't fall? Gray, stay here and take care of him any way you need to. also, put your shirt back on. Erza, grab the girl and come with me." Laxus walked off and Gray watched him disappear behind the rocks. When gray was alone, he looked for his shirt, which he couldn't find anywhere near him. He walked back to the cliff edge to find the man in black, except his shirt was right on top of him.

"Hey! Mind saving that shirt for me?" Gray talked down to him, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. The masked man looked up at him, his face half covered by the shirt. He blew on it, causing it to fly off his face and fall down the cliff.

"Yeah, I think I do mind." The man grinned and kept climbing up the cliff.

"Bastard. You mind hurrying that up? I've got to kill you so I can catch up to Laxus." Gray just wanted to finish this.

"You got a rope up there stripper?" Gray narrowed his eyes and shouted.

"Maybe."

"Well if you wanted to get this over so quick, just throw the rope and I'll be up there in no time." Gray sighed and knew the stranger was right. He waited before he walked to where the rest of the rope was and un coiled a few lengths. He threw it down and waited for the man to get up so he could kick his ass. He paced and waited, and paced some more. The masked man appeared a few minutes later, and gray lunged at him. The man dodged his attack and held up his hands.

"No fair! At least give me some time. What are you, a savage?" The man sat down and began to shake his boots, which yielded dirt and rocks. Gray stood with his mouth open and his sword unsheathed.

"No fair? What are you, a child?" Gray spoke with disdain but sat next to the man and waited for him. Gray remembered his real quest and turned to the man in black.

"You don't happen to have white hair, do you?" The man looked at him and then lifted his bandanna slightly to show a few strands of pink hair. Gray thought that white hair was rare, but pink? The man put his boots back on and lowered his bandanna.

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"When I was young, my mentor was killed by a man with white hair. She was the closest thing to a parent I ever had. I dedicated my life to perfecting the art of fencing, so that when I found him, I would beat him just like he beat Ur." Gray's fists clenched and the man in black did not say anything for a long time.

"Well, I hope you find him." The man in black stood and took out his sword.

"I will." Gray stood as well and raised his sword.

"Too bad I'm going to beat you first." The an grinned like he had before and got into position.

"In your dreams, pinkie." Gray launched himself at the man, but before he could strike, the man in black punched him right in the face. Gray fell back and he held his nose, glaring at the grinning man in black.

"I gotta go, but we'll fight for real one day." The man ran off, looking at the ground, following footprints in the direction that Laxus and Erza had headed. Gray sat up, and rubbed his nose. He could have fought harder, but he decided he would let Erza beat the pink haired bastard to a pulp.

* * *

Laxus and Erza watched in amazement as the little black figure ran across the field and towards where they were.  
"Damn, he's persistent. I'm taking the girl with me. Finish him off, and I'll wait further ahead." Laxus grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged her to the next checkpoint. Erza watched them disappear into the distance. The place she stood surrounded her with big rocks and boulders, she sat in the grass and waited for the man to arrive. No one had ever beaten her in a brawl, so she remained confident.

He was about as tall as gray, which made her smile. She could throw around gray like a rag doll. He carried a sword and walked up to her. She stood up, and he instantly slowed down and even backed up a little.

"Go back now, and you won't get hurt." Erza warned him, raising her fists. He held up his hands and sheathed his sword.

"Not gonna happen." The man in black raised his own fists. He even smiled.

"Then you'll get beaten." Erza wasn't afraid of the small man whatsoever. He smiled even wider and ran towards her. She dodged him pushed him into a nearby boulder. The boulder cracked, and he bounced off it, lunging again. He punched her in the stomach repeatedly, but she was not affected. It felt like a child beating their fists on her. She grabbed him and held him above her head. She threw him hard down onto the ground. He jumped right back up again. One thing she had to admire was his tenacity. He kicked her in the leg and swung his own, trying to trip her. It didn't work, and she jumped over his, then kicked his back when his back was to her.

"It's obvious you won't win against me. Why do you still fight?" Erza was truly curious why he hadn't given up already.

"True Love." He said it with a dead seriousness as he stood once again, wiping his lip on his sleeve. Erza held her mouth open in shock. True Love?

"You love the princess then, I presume?" Erza inquired, lowering her fists and standing straight. The man did not answer, but by the look he gave her, Erza knew she was right. She fell over and hit the ground with a thud.

"You win." Erza whispered and stuck her tongue out theatrically. The man nodded, and ran off towards Laxus. She decided that the man wasn't lying like so many had before. His eyes were too honest. With that, Erza closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Laxus waited for Erza to come back, and report she defeated the man in black with ease. But the longer he waited, the more doubt made its way into his mind. Fine then, if both of his henchmen were useless, he would take care of the man in black himself. He pulled the princess to a boulder with a surface flat like a table and shoved her down to sit at it. He set a wine bottle, and two wine goblets down on the boulder. Laxus turned to the princess and pulled a white cloth out.

"Close your eyes." The girl did not obey him and only glared. He huffed in exasperation.

"Well I'm blindfolding you either way, brat." She closed her eyes, and he wrapped the blindfold around her head, tying it securely in the back. Laxus turned away from her, and pulled out his vile of poison. if his thugs couldn't beat him with their physical strength, Laxus would out smart him. Sure enough, the man in black appeared in the distance, and he chuckled. He just didn't give up did he? The man in black was in front of them now, huffing and puffing out of exhaustion. Laxus motioned to the other side of the rock table and spoke with fake hospitality.

"Here, you must be tired, dear man in black. Please sit and rest." The man hesitated before sitting down slowly, and setting his eyes on the girl. Laxus understood. He wanted the girl.

"Good. I see you've taken down my thugs, which means you're strong. So I propose a deal. We battle without strength of our muscles, but with our minds." The man looked genuinely nervous now. That made him smile and chuckle.

"What are the rules?" The man spoke, looking between Laxus and the princess. He smiled wider. He pulled out the vile and handed it to the man. He knew exactly where the man in black would put the poison.

"You will put this poison into a cup, and I will guess which one you put it in. When I have decided, we will drink, and the last man standing will take the princess. " The man in black took the poison into his hands while Laxus spoke and examined it.

"How much does it take to kill someone ?" The man asked. Laxus's smirk was so wide it hurt, but he didn't care.

"Only one drop." Laxus said each word separately and handed his goblet to the man in black. The man took both goblets and Laxus closed his eyes.

"Uh, you can open your eyes." Laxus opened the to see the goblets replaced to their original spots and the man in black waiting for him. He didn't even think before pointing to the mans goblet.

"Your goblet is the one with the poison in it." Laxus's triumphant smile was clear on his face. He knew that the man would underestimate the power of the poison and assume he could drink it unharmed. He didn't hesitate and chugged his drink to the very last drop.

* * *

"I win, Moron." Laxus began to laugh, and Lucy wished she could protect her ears from his loud and booming laugh before it suddenly stopped. She heard a thud against the ground and tried to look around, forgetting for a second that there was a blindfold blocking her view. Did the man in black trick him? Her blindfold torn off her face and the man in black right in front of her, started taking her restraints off too.

"_You_ beat him at a game of wits?" Lucy couldn't help but sound shocked.

"I put poison in one cup and just switched them around a lot. I didn't know where it was either. I just got lucky."

* * *

**IMPORTANT: So, the reason I changed how Natsu beats these three is because I wanted to keep the characters in character, you know what I mean? Whats the point of a mash-up with different characters if they don't act canon? For the first fight, I just think Natsu would pull something like that XD For the second fight, I doubt Natsu would actually be able to beat Erza as easily as Westley beats Fezzik in the movie. So I thought he could convince her instead, because I'm lazy XD. The whole battle of wits is not my best work, especially since I don't think Laxus would be interested in beating Natsu that way. I think he would want to brawl. But I didn't want to for two reasons: Laxus would kick Natsu's ass in a real brawl and I wanted to keep the same general theme of the trials that were in the movie. Anyways, I hope that my butchering didn't offend anyone or turn them off of the story! Thank you for reading, and I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as this one is posted, I'm having lots of fun writing this story :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Into The Fire Swamp

**Again, a few slight changes to the story. Also, I changed the name of the Dread Pirate, so don't be alarmed if you see it as something different. Also, I changed the time that Natsu had been gone for. I went back and changed the time in the first chapter too, to 7 years, instead of what was it? 4 months? As I was writing this chapter and watching clips of the movie it made more sense to have it be in years, due to everything that happens to Natsu while he's gone. Also, in the book and movie it's five years, but everything in fairy tail has a span of 7 (blank), so I thought that could be an extra quirk. I think that's it for the major changes. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE PRINCESS BRIDE!**

* * *

"It's not that bad! Well, I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually quite lovely."

- William Goldman, The Princess Bride

The man in black pulled her by her hand roughly, and Lucy struggled to keep up with him as he ran from Laxus's body and the others. A half an hour later, he stopped abruptly and let go of her hand, and Lucy hugged a rock and slid down to sit on the grass, trying to catch her breath and look around. The area was filled with hills to the top and bottom of their position. He watched the hills above them with caution and looked back to see if she was there every once in a while.

"You're the Dread Pirate Mavis aren't you?" She could tell, by the way he killed her captors so easily.

The man turned to look at her again, and nodded.

"Yep, that's me."

"That means you killed Natsu." Lucy's old wounds reopened, and all the pain and sorrow came flooding back to her.

"Possibly. I've killed a lot of people. What was Natsu like?" Mavis abandoned looking to the hills and solely focused his gaze on Lucy. It gave her a chill, before she straightened and spoke again.

"He was brave, and loyal. He had the brightest pink hair you'd ever seen, and a grin that could make your heart stop."

"Pink hair? Yeah, I remember him. How could you forget someone like that? But it wasn't just his hair that struck me. Just like you mentioned, he didn't seem afraid of dying, only afraid of losing some girl. I think he meant you. 'Hair like the golden sun and eyes like dark chocolate.' " Mavis watched the hills again.

"But I couldn't afford to take a prisoner, so I killed him on the spot. I think he would thank me now, though. Knowing you went off with Prince probably would have killed him anyways. He seemed to really love you." There was anger and pain in Mavis's voice but Lucy didn't care. Her own anger and pain erupted and she stood straight up to meet his gaze.

"You don't know anything you pathetic pirate! My heart shattered into a million pieces, and I will never love again because of you!" Lucy slapped him and felt a sore lump stick itself in her throat and tears finally fall from her eyes. Mavis held his cheek, but before he could say anything he turned his head to watch the hills again, which now revealed Prince Loke and his men, tracking them.

"You can shatter into a million pieces too for all I care!" Lucy pushed Mavis down the hill and fell to her knees, sobbing like she never had before. A faint shout brought Lucy back to reality.

"Aaaaaaaaaaassss yyyyoooooooouuuuuu wwwwwiiiiiiiisssssssshhhhhhh!"

She looked to see a smudge of pink among the green grass at the bottom. Lucy blinked her eyes to get rid of the rest of her tears. With her vision clear, she realized what she had done and ran down the hill, falling halfway and rolling the down to the bottom. Once she reached it, she got up and flung her self at Natsu, sobbing even harder into his shirt.

"Took you long enough, Luce." Natsu smiled weakly and rubbed her shoulder.

"Natsu, you idiot!" More tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Lucy grabbed his face and kissed him with a tenderness that she yearned for when he was gone. He flipped her so he was on top of her, and broke the kiss. He wiped her tears and tapped her forehead with his. She whispered hoarsely, barely being able to manage the words.

"I thought you were dead you stupid farm boy." Lucy twirled his hair in her fingers and smiled for the first time in 7 years.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Natsu smiled too, as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, all the tenderness thrown out the window. He even bit down on her soft lip and slid his tongue into her mouth, making her gasp underneath him. He smirked against her lips and this time she broke the kiss.

"As much as I would love to kiss you some more, Loke will be down here any minute." Natsu cursed and pouted in annoyance, but stood up, holding his hand out to her.

"Then let's go." Natsu grinned, and Lucy pulled herself up, holding his hand the enire time. They held hands as Natsu lead them straight into the Fire Swamp.

* * *

The Fire Swamp was dark and dank. Vines and spider webs still got caught in her face, even though Natsu cut most of them down with his sword. They were silent, and an awkward feeling clung to them. They hadn't seen each other in years, and now they had nothing to talk about. Interrupting the silence, popping noises filled the air, causing Lucy to look around to find it source. Just then, a spurt of fire blazed from the ground and hit her dress, catching it on fire. Natsu grabbed the fabric and pressed it together between his hands, suffocating and causing the flames to stop. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"You okay Luce? You aren't burned?" Natsu checked her body for wounds frantically, but Lucy stopped him.

"N-no, I'm fine. How did you do that? Aren't you burned?"Lucy looked down at his hands, but they showed no signs of any damage. Natsu shrugged with nonchalance and offered his arm. They kept walking, and every one and a while, the popping noise would start again, and Natsu would grab Lucy into his arms, in case she stepped on it. Later, Lucy wondered aloud to the forest breaking the ambiance.

"Why did you say you were Mavis, Natsu?" He turned slightly and grinned, while cutting a nasty vine from in front of them.

"Because, I am. I mean, not really, but kind of. All those years ago, when I was captured by the Dread Pirate Mavis, I said exactly what I told you, that I wouldn't die, that I couldn't, because I had a girl waiting for me. He took me aboard. I was on the ship for three years, and every night he said 'sleep well, I'll most likely kill you in the morning' I waited for him to change his mind and kill me, but he never did. Instead, one day he told me the truth."

"And what was that?" Lucy asked, her voice filled with eager curiosity. Natsu picked her up, bridal style to cross a body of water and continued to explain.

"That he wasn't the real Dread Pirate Mavis. His name was Makarov, and he inherited the boat and name from another man, named Purehito, who had inherited it from the original Mavis, who was retired for 15 years! Now she lives like royalty in Edolas. Makarov said that he was passing the ship and name down to me. He said the name was the most important part, because it had been around for so long. No one is gonna surrender to a Dread Pirate Natsu."

Lucy interrupted him for a moment.

"I would." Lucy smiled at him, and he grinned back, continuing with the story.

"So, we got a whole new crew, and Makarov stayed for a while, calling me Mavis, so that the crew believed I was the real one. Then he left, and retired. I have been Mavis ever since. But now it's my turn to give the ship and name to someone else, now that I'm with you." Natsu squeezed her hand tight and let her down. She smiled once again, and they walked further, chatting and reminiscing.

"I hear no one has ever come out of the swamp alive. Fire, Quicksand and ROUS's all stop anyone from leaving." Lucy had a small doubt that they would make it through, but she was with the Dread Pirate Natsu, what's the worst that could happen?

"That's nothing. I can take all of those at once with my bare hands. Plus, Rodents Of Unusual Size? Pfft, I don't think they exist." Lucy laughed aloud, but stopped dead in her tracks when just then, a large and filthy rat hobbled to them, lunging at Lucy. Her breath hitched when Natsu threw her out-of-the-way and kicked the rodent, sending it flying back.

"See? I can take 'em." Natsu smiled with triumph, but it was short-lived when Lucy saw the rat get up again, and it leaped onto Natsu's back. He got knocked over by the force, and the rat bit his shoulder with crusty yellow teeth. Lucy panicked, and looked around for anything she could use to get the rat off him. She grabbed a giant stick and swung it hard, knocking the rat off. It just kept coming. This time, Lucy heard the familiar popping noise and shouted to Natsu.

"Watch out!" She pointed in the general direction of the sound, and he jumped up, and kicked the rat towards the sound, and held it down with his foot as the fire spurted and scorched the rats back. He waited until the fire dispersed, and he took his sword out, and stabbed it right into the freshly burned flesh. Lucy couldn't bear to look and closed her eyes, waiting, until she felt a warm pair of hands hold her shoulders.

"It's alright Luce, it's over." She peeked through her eyelashes to see him holding out his hand, and together, they made their way out of the fire swamp.

* * *

Loke and His men were already waiting for Natsu and Lucy at the exit of the fire swamp.

"Surrender!" Loke looked down at them on his horse, looking very regal, and very disgusting. Lucy scolded herself for thinking it would be easy to escape her horrid fiance. Natsu held his sword in front of him and stood his ground.

"Very funny your highness, are you a court jester on the side?" Lucy giggled before quickly stopping at the look the prince gave her.

"I said surrender! This is no time to joke around. You have captured my princess and I intend to take her back."

"No." Natsu did not budge, but Lucy noticed Loke's archers stringing their bows and aiming straight towards him.

"Fine. But promise me." Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and stood in front of him protectively.

"Promise you what?" Loke held his hand in the air, signaling his men to wait.

"You will not hurt Natsu. You will not hurt this man, and if you promise his safety, I'll come back with you." Loke raised his eye brows, but waved off his en completely, and they lowered their weapons.

"Fine, Fine. Now come, my little robin." Loke held his hand to her.

"Promise." Lucy stood, and waited.

"I promise. I swear my life on it." Loke's voice was impatient and insincere, but Lucy took a step forward. Not before turning to Natsu and whispering.

"I love you. I cannot let you die again. So come for me, I'll be waiting." Natsu nodded, and his next words were only heard by her ears.

"As you wish."

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy disappear with the prince. Soon horses and men were tightly surrounding him. Among them, he noticed a man with bright white hair.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone with white hair before, as young as you. He pointed to the man, and the white-haired man scoffed.

"Says the man with the pink hair."

"Yes, but I think someone is looking for you." Natsu grinned, but only for a second before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5: The Pit of Despair

**I'm sorry for the mix up with the chapters! I didn't realize it was wrong, so thanks for notifying me. I hope it didn't confuse you too much :P**

* * *

"Life isn't fair, it's just fairer than death, that's all."  
― William Goldman, _The Princess Bride_

When Natsu opened his eyes, he felt confusion. The room he was in now, large and mostly empty, had an eerie quietness that made him shiver. He tried to lift his arm up, but there were restraints on his ankles and wrists. He frowned, trying to wake up from the groggy haze that clouded his thoughts. He heard a quiet thud, he guessed a door closed from behind him, but he couldn't move to see it, because his head was also bound to the surface he laid on. Footsteps circled around the room, coming close sometimes, then moving far off at other times. Then, abruptly, a face popped into his view. It was the man from earlier. He smiled sincerely at Natsu and held his hand out.

"Hello, I'm sure you're wondering why you are bound to a table. You see, it's courtesy of Prince Loke, who has ordered your slow and painful execution. Shall we get started?"

Natsu was angry. This guy mocked him, and laughed at his anger. Natsu gripped his hands to the table and clenched his teeth.

"Oh, and if you were wondering what name you should scream out in vengeance, it's Lyon." Said man moved to the head of the table, and pulled it forwards, dragging the furniture to a large and complicated machine. Natsu wanted to get a better look at it, but before he could Lyon pulled a small glass vile from his sleeve. Before Natsu registered or fully understood why, Lyon pulled his mouth open forcefully.

"Rest now, and hope you don't wake up in the morning." Lyon placed a tiny drop on his tongue, and Natsu was out cold.

* * *

Lucy watched as a large and complicated machine with large long tubes wrap around Natsu, pulling and tightening around his chest and legs. Lucy tried to scream, to stop it, to run up and grab him away from the tight grasp of the monstrous machine, but she was merely an audience member of the nightmare. Natsu's eye bulged and his chest gave in, his bones snapping and crushing. Lucy watched, in horror and disbelief, as his eyes slowly drained of any life...

Lucy shot straight up in the bed, soaked with sweat and tears. She ran to Loke's office, and slammed her fists against the table, shaking his papers and documents, causing him to look up from his work with a bored expression.

"You never released him, did you?" Lucy was whispering, but her words were fierce.

"Who?" Loke feigned innocence and Lucy knew it.

She narrowed her gaze and waited for him to speak.

"Ah. You mean the pink haired man. No, I did release him. Contrary to your belief, I keep my word. But I doubt he will be visiting us anytime soon. He's most likely back on his ship, the dastardly Fairy Tail, sailing away from you." Loke's words were venemous, and he smirked and Lucy only glared harder.

"Natsu would never leave me." Lucy was sure of that. Loke sighed, rubbing his head in aggravation.

"Fine, let's make a deal. I send out a letter, written by you, out to sea on my fastest ship. If that ship cannot find your pirate and deliver it to him within five days, please, consider me as an alternative." Lucy scoffed. It was the most ridiculous lie she'd ever heard. Lucy knew that Loke was selfish, and would not go to such lengths for anyone but himself. But she accepted, only to prolong the time that it took until the wedding. Loke waited for her to love him for six years, but she could never love a man like him. He must have gotten sick of waiting, for he told her only last night that the wedding would be in two days. Now, seven.

* * *

"Gray, please, I'm going to have to ask you leave now. You're disturbing the other customers." The barmaid tried to get him to come down from the table, but he flicked her hands away.

"Bugger off, Mira! I'm waiting for Laxus. He said he would meet me right here!" Gray shouted and pointed to the spot he stood. He swigged the last of his drink, and dropped the empty mug to the ground. Mira sighed and kept trying to persuade the drunken man down. Gray wobbled on the table, and lost his balance, as he fell, he shut his eyes and waited for the impact of the hard ground to his face, but it never came. Instead he was caught by a pair of sturdy arms. He opened one eye to see his redheaded friend staring down at him with a disapproving look, and even, a hint of a blush?

"Gray..." Erza's tone was scolding, but she hugged him to her, squashing his chest in her arms. Gray gasped for air and pounded her back in a desperate measure to get her off. Erza set him down, looking at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." Erza nodded her head towards the door and began to walk out, but Gray didn't move.

"Where's Laxus?" Gray was nervous to hear her answer. It had been a few days since he had last seen either Erza or Laxus, and he made assumptions. They were his friends, they were an odd bunch, they were his only friends in the world, since Ur. Three years ago, Laxus and Erza found Gray passed out behind the bar, which was routine for the drunkard. But Laxus pulled Gray out of his pathetic alcoholic cycle, and set him straight.

"Laxus... Is dead." Erza watched him close, searching his face for any kind of reaction. But Gray would not give anything away. Gray was silent for a few minutes though. Erza didn't interrupt him, and he looked at her, and was lost in her eyes, which was easy, they were quite pretty... Gray shook his head. Too drunk.

"Then let's get outta here." Erza stopped for a moment, looking a little shocked. However,a sad smile was on her face soon after, and helped the inebriated man walk out, and Gray was glad to have her at a time like this. They walked in comfortable silence, not needing to speak. Gray had almost fallen asleep, when Erza spoke.

"I know where the white-haired man is." Erza spoke softly, but Gray heard loud and clear. He jolted awake, and shoved her arm off.

"Where?" Gray pulled out his sword and spoke with intensity.

"He's part of the Prince's Guard, his name is Count Lyon."

"Erza, how do you know this?"

"A unit of royal horses came to where I was, very soon after the man in black ran awa- I mean, defeated me. I pretended to be dead, and the Count and the prince spoke about searching for the man in black, who they called 'Dread Pirate Mavis.' I caught a glimpse of the back of his head while they rode away" Erza explained as she picked at her hair.

"We're gonna find that son of b-" Erza looked straight into his eyes, which almost made him blush.

"Gray. How do you plan on fighting all the guards outside the castle? Not to mention if we do get inside, how will you defeat the guards inside after that? If you plan on fighting Lyon after all that, then you are a fool." Gray knew Erza was right. There was no way he had the strength or stamina for that. He huffed loudly and stuck his sword into the ground. He thought. For a long time. But sometimes, among his brilliant strategies, they would drift to the red-headed woman in front of him. Gray was very confused. But then... Erza! Of course, the man in black must have gotten past her! Well, she was the strongest person he knew. He didn't know many people... But still. He pulled his sword out and sheathed it, then ran up to Erza, and held her hands in his. There was that damned blush again. Erza, stop that, it's too c- and Gray stopped thinking about it.

"I know how we will. You, me, and the man in black. He beat you and Laxus, so he's gotta be strong. I know he's alive around here somewhere. We team up, he gets the girl and I get to kill the count. It's a win-win!"

"What do I get?" Erza's question was soft, and scared. It rattled him, Erza sure was acting wasn't ever scared, she was Erza! Yet... What did she get?

Before he could say another word, a blood curdling scream rose from the ground and shook the kingdom. It was long and filled with pain, striking Gray in the heart. He shut his eyes, feeling the sorrow prick his whole body. When he looked up, he saw Erza's eyes filled with tears, and without thought, he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Loke tapped his fingers on his desk, and waited impatiently for Lucy to come back to him. He knew she would.

He loved Lucy, like he had loved no one else. She was beautiful, with golden hair and deep brown eyes that looked right through him. He just wanted her to love him, was that too much to ask? He wanted her to run to him, and he wanted her to vow her love to him like she did that wretched man in the forest. The filthy bastar-

"Loke!" The prince looked up immediately and his heart gushed. Lucy was gorgeous even when she was angry with him.

"Yes, my dove?" Lucy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Where is Natsu?" Loke cursed silently.

"I don't know, Lucy. I haven't received word from my ship." Loke was an awful liar, he always had been.

"You never sent a ship you coward!" Lucy had tears in her eyes, but Loke was angry now. He loved her, but would not stand for such intolerance.

"I would not say such things, if I were you." Loke's voice was quiet, but he spoke with deadly heat.

"I will never, ever, love you. You may marry me tonight by law, but you will never have my heart. It will and always has belonged to Natsu! And when I say you are a coward, it's only because you are the weakest, slimiest man who has ever walked the earth!" Loke fumed and boiled with rage. He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her roughly, and while walking to her room, he hissed into her ear.

"I would not say such things, if I were you." He shoved her into the room, and locked it. He ran out of the castle, and never stopped, not until he was right beside the pink haired fool, spitting into his face.

"You two truly love each other. So you might've been truly happy. But I will not let that happen. You stole that chance from me, so if I cannot have her, neither can you!" Loke ran to the lever that controlled the machine, and cranked it to the very highest setting, wanting to see the man who stole his love writhe. He barely heard Lyon as the count tried to warn the prince that fifty was too high, but Loke did not care. He watched Natsu jolt and fight against his bindings. The scream that came from his lungs was one of extreme agony, and Loke relished in it.

* * *

Gray ran, as fast as he had ever run. The wail that rang through the kingdom belonged to the man in black, he just knew it. He followed the trail where he heard the scream, and eventually it led him to a small opening in a crowded wood. He fell to his knees, and gave up. He slumped forward, and fell to the ground completely. Erza did not bother him, to his relief. But he woke out of his self-pity when he heard a sharp thud hit a nearby tree. He lifted his head slightly to see Erza holding a small man against a tree trunk.

"Where are you headed? Tell me!" Erza shouted in the crusty face of the man, and he only barely lifted his finger to a large tree before collapsing from fright. Gray lifted an eyebrow, and walked to the tree. He went up to it and looked at it, but there was no entrance. He looked to both sides and behind it, everywhere, but there was nothing. Gray slammed his fists against the body of the tree, yelling and raging. The tree slightly croaked, and Gray saw a narrow door slide open, and he ran into the tree, Erza following him with caution.

It was a chamber, dark, and moist air that clung to gray's skin. He squinted his eyes, looking around, trying to see anything. A large machine stood out, but it was not that, that caught Gray's attention. Hooked up to it, was a man on a table.

The man in black lay on the table, soaked in sweat and covered in bruises. Erza gasped, and ran to his body. She pressed her head against his chest and tried to find a pulse. But when she lifted her head and shook it, Gray wanted to punch the pink haired bastard. Gray wouldn't let this be the end.

"Erza, grab him, we're going to buy a miracle."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 6: Mostly Dead

**So, with some hesitance, I bring you chapter... 6? Anyways, I hadn't originally planned to use Wendy, and I was just going to have Happy be the miracle worker, and Carla be the 'witch' But I think I'm content with how it played out, after all, I just had to include happy, no matter what. :P Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoy!**

* * *

"True love is the best thing in the world, except for cough drops."

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Erza carried the man with pink hair over her shoulders, and trailed behind Gray, who walked with great fervor and anticipation. They arrived in front of a small slanted hut, with an even smaller rotted door. Gray pounded on the door, not stopping until a small head popped out from behind it. Stunned would be an understatement. A... A cat?! A blue cat, smaller than normal, which walked on its hind legs with no issue? The cat in question titled its head before speaking, which only continued Erza's awe.

"Natsu! I-I mean, hey!" The cat faltered on his words, as he stared directly at the man in black. Erza almost asked him what he meant, but Gray's patience wore thin, and she decided to ignore it.

"Are you the miracle worker? The one who worked for the king?" The cat smiled, despite Gray's tapping foot and growing annoyance.

"Aye!" The cat nodded, but before Gray could continue, another cat appeared behind the blue one. This time, it was white, graceful, and a girl cat, from what Erza could tell. The white cat smacked the blue one on his head and shoved him so that she faced them.

"No he is not!" She huffed with annoyance and crossed her tiny white arms.

"Are you then?" Erza spoke for the first time since the pit of despair, and the white cat only glared.

"No." She narrowed her eyes and began to close the door when Gray slammed his foot between it and the frame.

"We need a miracle. I will not take no for an answer." Gray's voice was dangerous, but the white cat wasn't fazed.

"You're going to have to today sir, Wendy will not be seeing y-" A small voice from in the back of the hut interrupted the white cat, but it was too dark to see who it belonged to.

"Are they...c-customers, Carla?" The white cat, Carla, let out another long sigh.

"Yes, they are." A small girl walked into the light, twisting her fingers in anxious habit, looking between the two cats at the door.

"Do they need help?" the girl now looked at Erza, with the man in black on her back. Her eyes didn't widen, she only looked intrigued. Carla shook her head and spoke again.

"Yes, they do." Carla looked to the girl, who still watched Erza, and finally gestured for the duo to come in.

Erza set the man down gently on a large table in the middle of everything and watched as Wendy inspected and poked the body.

"He's dead. Well, mostly."

"Yes, yes, we already know that. Wait what? 'Mostly dead'? ...Can you fix it?" Gray didn't let up on his harsh tone, and the girl winced.

"I-I'm sorry. Yes, I can try something, but I'm really n-not sure if it will work..." The girl looked down at the floor and twisted her fingers even harder, so hard, that Erza thought they might break. Gray's edge softened and he uncrossed his arms.

"What's your name?" Erza spoke with a quieter volume, so she wouldn't startle the girl. The girl looked up and whispered back.

"Wendy."

"Well, Wendy would you please help this man? He is desperately needed by my friend, and his lover will get married to another if he cannot stop the wedding." Wendy eyes did widen this time. She nodded, and her look changed from scared to determined in no time. Just then, a voice came from next to Erza. She turned to see that it was the blue cat again, who held a fish in his mouth.

"I know what can save him! Fish!" The cat placed it into Erza's hand. She only stared skeptically at the cat. The miracle woman laughed and shook her head.

"Happy, fish won't help this time." The cat called Happy's face fell, and he held his head low. Wendy grabbed the fish from Erza and put it close to Happy's face.

"But we don't want it go to waste, right?" Wendy's hand was empty at that moment, and Happy swallowed the fish one second later. He smiled and shouted joyfully.

"Aye!"

Wendy smiled back, and looked to Gray and Erza.

"I... I will do my best!" Wendy ran out of the main room, and disappeared into another. Carla tapped Erza's shin and held out her paw.

"Were you planning on paying?" Erza jumped. The whole talking cats thing was still new to her. She nodded once, and pulled out the money she made from being on the brute squad. All the money she had to her name, since she almost always "worked" for free. Carla clicked her tongue and walked to a cat-sized table, and dropped the money into a big jar.

"She's never worked for so little. Too bad it really isn't up to me. Wendy helps anyone out. That's why the prince got rid of her. She is the best miracle woman in all of Fiore, but she never had time to help him, because she helped everyone else first."

Erza was hit with yet another wave of shock. This little girl worked for the Prince? The best in all of Fiore? She guessed this man in black was in good hands. Erza looked to her right, and saw Gray's shoulders relax a little, and his frown ease. Wendy burst into the room holding various items and scrolls. She set them all down and began to mix powders and liquids, reading scrolls aloud and mumbling to herself. The miracle woman was a wonder to watch, her movements fluid and precise. She formed a hard green substance into a small ball, then brushed what looked like chocolate on it, taking care to put three layers on it. Next, they had to wait 10 minutes for the chocolate to cool. After what seemed like ten hours, Wendy handed a drawstring pouch to Erza.

"You must wait 15 minutes before you give this to him, and he should wake up within 5. He won't be able to move much, since he's been mostly dead all day. He'll recover movement in his body eventually though, after a few hours." Gray was about to protest, but Erza jabbed him before he could utter a single word. She held a finger to her lips, and Wendy had barely noticed the exchange, and kept instructing them.

"This mixture is very risky. It can either give him back his life, or kill him all the way. So be careful." Erza took the pouch with great care and picked up the mostly dead man from the table.

"Thank you, Wendy." Gray only nodded in appreciation while Erza bowed down as far she could with the man on her back. They walked out the front door, in silence. Wendy and her cats waved to them, and Erza could hear Happy shouting to them as they got farther away.

"Good Luck, Natsu!" That again. Was that the name of the man in black? Erza spun around, but with a flash of blue and white, the trio was gone.

* * *

"She said that he would wake up around the 5 minute mark. Is he...?" The man's voiced that echoed in Natsu's ears didn't finish the sentence. His eyelids were heavy, and hard to open, but Natsu had an inkling he knew who that voice belonged to. He managed to crack open one eye with some difficulty, and he saw them. The stripper guy from before and to his surprise the giant woman who let him "beat her." He felt a faint smile creep onto his face, but it was hard to keep, so it did not last long. The giant smiled back, and the stripper just slapped him on the back.

"Wakey wakey! Time to storm the castle!" Natsu glared and shut his eyes.

"Don't wanna." Stripper's mouth hit the ground, and Natsu didn't have to open his eyes to feel the guy's normally cool personality melt away.

"What the hell do you mean you pink-haired bastard? That princess will get married tonight!" Natsu had no trouble opening his eyes at that, which was the only thing his face was capable of at this point.

"What?" The half-naked man smiled, but it was devious.

"Yep. Prince Loke is gonna marry your truuuuueeee loooovvvveee. Unless you want to, oh I don't know, storm the castle and stop them-"

"How many guards?" Natsu tried to move his head around and see where he was, but his neck wouldn't budge. Erza moved it for him and directed his gaze at the crevice that allowed him to look right at the front of the castle. It was surprising, there really weren't that many guards in front of the castle. A secondary thought that popped into Natsu's head wondered how they were already in front of said castle, but he didn't really care enough to give it much attention.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Natsu used all of his strength to give the two a winning smirk.

"Well, considering that all you can do right now is make weak attempts to grimace, we can't use your strength at the moment. We have to find another way to get through. Got any ideas?" Natsu's pride was hurt. While it was downright painful to smile, it was easy for him to frown.

* * *

Lucy sat patiently, with her hands in her lap, the servants braided strands her hair, arranging it into a beautiful mass of golden locks. But Lucy didn't really care about that. What kept her calm, was that Natsu, hell, anyone, would save her from this hell. A white sheer fabric caught her eyes as it cascaded in front of her face. It lifted, and rested over her hair. Lucy had assumed this was done by the women behind her, so she paid no attention to the action. But she soon found out it was the prince, for his face appeared in front of her and said in nothing short of an obsessive whisper:

"You may now kiss the bride." Loke stroked her face, and leaned in, inching his lips towards her own. She was disgusted by this man. Sure, he was attractive, no doubt about that. But his repulsive attitude and his cowardly actions turned him into a pathetic worm in her eyes. Before his lips could violate hers, she turned her cheek, without his notice, and he gave a long peck to it, instead of his desired target. He looked satisfied, until he opened his eyes to find he had not been kissing her fully. He frowned, and turned her face with his hand. He leaned in once more, and Lucy almost cried. She did not want to kiss him, she did not want to kiss him, she did not want to kiss him, she did not want to kis-

"Ahem." The only time Lucy would be thankful for the Count's presence was right now. Loke looked at Lucy for another moment before taking away his hands and straightening himself and walking out the door with Lyon. Lucy began to breathe normally again, and slumped in her chair. Natsu sure took his time.

* * *

**I know Loke is pretty OOC in this, especially since he would never, ever force Lucy into to something she didn't want, but I took his teasing 'obsession' and 'love', and amped it up a bit, to give him some depth, and an excuse to ditch the whole I want to start war thing from the movie. But if I go on, I will start repeating myself, as I've already explained why I wanted that to be different, huh? Jeez. The point is, I'm exaggerating it for a reason. I sure go off a lot about my reasoning for things in my descriptions. I have the habit of over explaining myself, and not just here, all the time! As always, thank you for reading, it means a lot to me :) See you next chapter, the last of the story!**


	8. Chapter 7: And Then There Were Five

**HEY! So sorry I've been away for so long, but I got busy with school and thanksgiving and etc. But I'm back now! I've been working on this chapter for a while now, and the epilogue is finished as well, and is being beta'd! Speaking of betas, I want to officially thank my awesome beta who has been helping me with this for quite a bit now. Her username is BittersweetSonata, so go check her out, she is a great author and very nice to me :) For now enjoy this chapter, and look out for the epilogue soon. Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die!"

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

"Maybe you could just scare them all away!"

"What?" Gray whipped his head around to see the blue cat from earlier, right behind him. The cat had his paws over his mouth, and began to move backward, but Gray caught him and held the small creature in the air.

"Why are you here?"

"Happy!" Now it was the idiot's turn to speak. His face contorted into what Gray assumed to be a smile, but he couldn't really tell. Gray looked between Natsu and Happy. Happy waved a paw in the direction of the pirate and smiled brightly.

"Aye!"

"What are you doing here?" Natsu's voice was dumbstruck, and his face set to match.

"I saw you in Wendy's shop earlier!"

"No I mean, Happy, you were...dead?" Natsu's face stopped smiling, and began to look worried.

"After I died, I woke up in a big castle, and that's when Wendy said she found me by a tree. She wanted to cure me because she thought Carla needed a friend!" Gray dropped the cat and rubbed his ears. Did this thing always scream? Natsu laughed and smiled for real this time, and Happy ran into his lap.

"...Who is Wendy? And Carla?"

"The miracle woman who saved my life... and her cat! She worked for the prince before being booted for reviving me. I've been with them ever since." Happy snuggled into Natsu's shirt lovingly, like a son would. It was annoying, the thing never really seemed to answer any questions fully, like it just assumed they would know what he was talking about. Also, how weird was it that he just happened to be with the miracle woman that they went to? What a convenient coincidence. Gray didn't like it, but soon got over it and moved to the next order of business.

"Well, now that we've had our heartwarming reunion, getting back to the infiltration of the castle?" Gray glared, and Natsu and Happy snapped out of their loving moment. Happy piped up, raising his paw.

"Like I said earlier, we should scare them away!" Happy was confident his idea, and grinned at the humans, who stared back skeptically. Except for Natsu. Of course, he jumped at the idea as well.

"Yeah! Nice job Happy!" Gray shook his head.

"I don't thin-" Erza put a finger to Gray's mouth before he could speak. Everyone went silent.

"Actually, this could work." Oh no. They had Erza on board now. Gray slumped down admitting defeat. This was their plan now, but Gray did not have faith in the strange blue cat.

* * *

Lucy knew that Natsu would come. He had to. He had to. She still had faith in her pink haired childhood friend, and lover. Even now as the minister stood in front of her, reciting the words that every happy bride and groom heard.

Lucy wouldn't be a happy bride, if this went through, if Natsu didn't come save her, and if- No, he would. He was dashing through the corridors now, he'd interrupt this absurd ceremony, and take her away from this misery. He would save her. As time continued to tick, Lucy grew impatient. Anytime, Natsu. Anytime. A croaking voice rang in her ears, and it harshly woke her from her thoughts.

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this man to be your husband?" Lucy's faith faded quickly. Her breath hitched, and her grip tightened on her bouquet. Tears pricked her eyes, and a hard painful lump stuck itself in her throat. Natsu... Please? Anytime now. But silence only answered her pleading.

So, her faith failed her. Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust, and her mood turned sour. She was a grown woman, still waiting for some dream boy to save her. Lucy looked at the real man in front of her. The one that would be her husband. Loke looked apprehensive, a worried look plastered on his face. The minister cleared his throat, and read it again.

"...And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this man to be your husband?" Then and there Lucy accepted her fate, and let her faith die, along with her hope, happiness, and love. She took a deep breath, purging herself of these foolish things. Real life wasn't a fairy tale, and she wouldn't have a happy ending. Somehow she knew that from the beginning, but she let things get in the way. Not anymore. Her life was ending before her eyes, and Lucy tried her hardest to accept it.

"I-"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE DREAD PIRATE MAVIS HAS COME FOR YOUR SOUL!" Lucy looked up to see a wild orange light pouring through the window behind the minister. Fire...? And was that... Natsu's voice? Before she could stop herself she squealed with joy. Maybe she could hope for a bit longer.

* * *

"LEAVE NOW AND YOU MIGHT SURVIVE MY WRATH! I AM THE DREAD PIRATE MAVIS AND I WILL EAT YOU! RUN PUNY MEN, I WON'T HAVE MERCY!" Natsu screamed and hollered, his throat never becoming hoarse, which was weird. Even weirder, the black cloak that rested on his shoulders was on fire, and he didn't feel the least bit hot. It was hard to question it though when it seemed to work very effectively. Happy's plan was simple, but the men were running around and fleeing left and right. Erza held Natsu upright on the cart, while Gray pushed from behind. Natsu felt his arms being lifted and waved around, the work of Erza. He kept on yelling at the guards around him, inching towards the gate.

"RUN! RUN!" There was one last push before all the men who before guarded the castle were gone, and the gate was in front of him. Erza threw the coat off and Happy ran over and stomped on it, smothering the flames. Erza picked Natsu up and put him on her back yet again. Gray walked next to them, sweating buckets.

"How could you even stand that heat? It was ridiculous and I was just pushing." Gray wiped sweat from his brow while Natsu only smirked for he now had full control of his face - and stuck his tongue out. Gray rolled his eyes and lifted the gate for them. Erza forgot to duck and hit Natsu's head on the bottom of the heavy gate. She apologized profusely, while Happy and Gray only laughed. They made their way through the castle, which was eerily empty.

"I guess all the guards were out front then. Interesting." Gray shrugged, and rested his hand on his sword. Natsu almost said something when Lyon walked into the hallway they were in. Silence filled the air, stuffing it with hostility on the side. Lyon opened his mouth, but quickly shut it and ran in the other direction instead. Gray stood for a moment in shock and Natsu screamed at him.

"GO GET HIM!" Gray looked at Natsu, his face filled with confusion. It turned into anger in a split second, and he nodded furiously. Gray bolted in the same direction that Lyon had, and Natsu grinned after his friend. Natsu already decided that these people were going to be his friends, he just knew it. He felt himself be set down on the ground, and Erza pat his head.

"Happy, watch over Natsu." Erza sprinted, just like the other two had, and didn't look back.

After the almost ceremony, Lucy was escorted to her room. The old man who held her hand now was Loke's father, the king. He was sweet, but insane in his old age. The whole walk to her room, Lucy tuned out his babble as her hope rekindled. How could she have been so close to throwing away her life? Of course Natsu would come. He was Natsu. They arrived at her bedroom door, and the old king patted her hand gently.

"I hope you get your happy ending, princess." Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. She had always spoken to him about her life and her dreams, however, she assumed he did not listen or care. Before she could say anything the man walked away, mumbling soft words to himself. She stood, with her hand resting on the handle of her door. Maybe he wasn't as insane as she thought. The door clicked open and Lucy sighed, pulling off the veil and falling into her chair. She rubbed her hands on her face and let her worries seep from her. She didn't say 'I do' so... it didn't count, right? Lucy shrugged, and leaned further into her chair, closing her eyes and letting everything go.

"Hey, Luce." As her childhood nickname moved through the air, Lucy knew exactly who was in the room. There he was, finally. Her best friend, and one true love, lying in her bed very ungracefully, and Lucy didn't want it any other way.

Natsu grunted in pain as she flung herself into his body, kissing him, something she ached for ever since their lips met last. His lips were rough but amazing against hers. They fit together perfectly. She held his warm face in her hands, kissing him with a passion that surprised the both of them. Natsu tore himself away, gasping for air.

"Well I missed you too." Natsu said, still panting. Lucy blushed, and smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, how did you get into my room?"

"I sorta crawled in here after Erza and Gray abandoned me in the hallway. I didn't even know it was yours. I guess I got lucky." Natsu smiled and winked. Lucy beamed back.

As she leaned in to kiss him once again, a soft ball hit her back with great force.

"LUCY!" A loud voice wailed behind her as she turned to see a blue cat hugging her with intensity that could rival Natsu's. She instantly recognized the unusual cat and held him in her arms as he cried some more. Happy arrived with Natsu the night he came to her door, and was his cherished pet for most of her childhood. When he got sick from being out in the rain too long, Lucy's father would not cough up the money to pay for some medicine. Happy died shortly after. Her father wouldn't even let them bury him, so they took Happy and put him right under a tree, and left him there. She didn't know how he was here, but she was so overcome with joy she did not care.

* * *

Gray ran, and ran. Count Lyon was just ahead of him, and he would not let him escape. The count ran into a room that led nowhere, and Gray could hear a string of curses as he entered the room too. Erza was behind him, but Gray closed the door in front of her. He needed to do this by himself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Lyon managed to huff out at Gray, who was not the least bit winded. No, he trained his whole life to take on this bastard. Gray did not answer immediately, and stepped forward.

"You 'needed to surpass the greatest swords master in Fiore', so you murdered her." Gray began to walk towards the trembling man, who tried to back further into the corner he resided in, but he only shrank in fear. Gray pulled out his sword. Lyon cringed, yet before Gray could cut off his head, Lyon sidestepped, and pulled his own sword out. Gray whirled around, and their blades clashed with a deafening ring. Lyon was skilled, but so was Gray. Gray was easily one the best swordsmen in Fiore, and he would defeat this man. Lyon moved quickly, and under a distracting flash of his sword, masked pulling out a small dagger, which he dug into Gray's stomach. Gray gasped, and the pain blinded him. He fell back, hitting the floor with a thud. Lyon smirked down at him. Gray glared, and while he held his wound, pushed himself back up from the wall.

"Beg for mercy." Lyon said, cocky and sure. Gray raised his eyebrows. Beg? Never.

"Not in your dreams." Gray hobbled, swinging his blade with a clumsy aim, missing Lyon with every step. Lyon only backed away, deflecting and laughing at the pathetic attempts on his life. He struck Gray again, this time in the shoulder.

"I should just put you out of your misery." Lyon stabbed forward again, hitting his other shoulder. Gray could feel a burning pain searing through him, coming from all directions, but he would not let the wounds take away his victory. Gray swung, with precision, and hit Lyons face, slashing his cheek. While he had him caught off guard, Gray knocked the sword from the count's hands. Lyon hit a table backing up, and held on to it while Gray pointed the edge of his sword to his chest.

"You want to know who I am? 7 years ago you killed my mentor to be the best swords master in Fiore. Does that ring a bell, count?" Gray dug his sword into Lyon's shirt to emphasize. Lyon cringed but nodded.

"I am Gray Fullbuster, you killed my mother, prepare to die."

His blade landed into Lyon's body, plowing through his flesh and stopping his heart. Lyon's body froze and tightened, before falling to the ground in a heap. Gray backed away, his breathing labored and hard to control. Gray did not feel any different, and the always throbbing pain his mentor and mother's death left still ached. He spent the last seven years looking for someone to ease his persisting heartbreak, but the death of the man who caused it did not do one thing, and that only made Gray angrier. He kicked and screamed as much as his body would let him, before he collapsed due to his severe wounds. Erza pounded on the door, shouting to let her in, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't let her see the streams of tears that ran down his face.

* * *

"Lucy?" Loke watched in horror as his love held herself in the arms of another man. Precisely, the man he murdered just yesterday night. Lucy did not move from her spot, not even an inch. Loke arched over to pull her from his grasp, but the man with pink hair blocked him.

"Get away from her." Loke's voice was low, and angry, but the dread pirate was not intimidated.

"Fine then, I shall kill you." Loke backed away to pull out his sword, and held it to Natsu's throat. The man rolled away from it, and stood, on the other side of the bed.

"Drop your sword." Natsu held his own sword to Loke, and it shook his very well-being. His cowardice, the fear that was always instilled within him weakened his will to fight. He knew he would lose anyways, for he never trained in such arts. But he loved Lucy, and would fight for her, no matter what. Even though his brain had these heroic intentions, he felt his grip on the blade slip, and his fingers loosen around it. The sharp clang that followed the sword hitting the stone floor jolted Loke and he flinched.

"Leave." Loke ran, as fast he could towards the door, but just before he reached for the handle, he looked back at Lucy one last time. Her face glared at him, with absolute hatred and disgust. But even in that moment, she was beautiful.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I struggled with this chapter honestly, and the epilogue as well. I found it really hard to write the fight scene between Lyon and Gray, as well as the first scene. Also, even though the end is already spelled out for me, I just feel weird about the ending to this story. Hmm. So, thank you very much for reading. Reviews and the like are always appreciated and make my day!**


	9. Epilogue

**Here we are! The last little tidbit of my story. Thanks so much to those who have been here from the beginning, and welcome to all the new comers ;) I have had loads of fun writing this story, and can't wait to start my next project. Anyways, thanks, thanks, and a million times thanks for reading and reviewing, it means everything to me. Until next time, when the first chapter of my new story debuts: Find your match today!**

* * *

"As you wish."

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Natsu dropped his sword, and turned to face Lucy. She buried her face into his chest, letting herself melt away, any bad things that happened, any worry that came over her, was gone. Her moment was ruined though, as Gray burst into the room, heaving. Gray, who was with Laxus when they captured her. Why was he here?

"We gotta go guys, Loke called his guards in after you." Gray pointed to Natsu and nodded towards the window.

"Erza is waiting outside for us with horses. Let's go." Erza? The woman who was with them?

"Jump out the window? Are you crazy?" Lucy broke from her questioning as she remembered the sheer height from the window to the ground. Did he trust this woman so much to catch them all?

"Yeah so? It's no big deal. Unless you're afraid." Gray chuckled at her expense and stood against the frame of the window.

"Come on, Princess. Are you a coward?" Gray let the last word hang in the air, as he saluted them and fell backwards from the window. Lucy shrieked and ran over to the opening to see he was already seated on a horse, perfectly fine. Natsu gave her a squeeze before letting her go and walking to the window himself. Natsu grinned and winked before also falling down. Lucy watched as Erza caught him, with no problem, and threw him onto a horse. It was then that Lucy noticed her own horse Plue was there, and her heart sang. Erza held out her arms to her, waiting impatiently and glancing back and forth from her and the gate.

"Let's go Princess! The guards will be here soon!" Gray shouted from his horse and waved at her. Before she could move, a blue flash of fur went past her and jumped out the window. Happy floated down, as if he had wings, and gently landed in Erza's arms. She handed him to Natsu, who put him in front of him on his horse. Lucy stepped forward shakily, and grabbed the sill for dear life before shutting her eyes tightly and pushed off. She fell, and it was quick, before she knew it she heard a grunt and she was safe in the red-head's arms. Erza gently placed her on Plue, who whinnied with affection. Lucy patted him on the head and stroked his mane. The others began to click and move their horses forward. She did the same, and they all rode through the gate, and far away from the castle. Lucy did not look back once, and only looked to Erza before she heard Gray speak.

"So, where are we going?"

They all stopped then, and Natsu grinned at his group.

"How would you guys like to become pirates?"


End file.
